A paper guide mechanism is applied to printing devices that feed paper for printing, such as label printers, tag printers, and the like. Various sizes of labels, tags, and the like are used depending on applications, and thus, a typical paper guide mechanism can vary a guide position that is movable in the width directions in accordance with the width of paper to be fed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mechanism that locks a position of a paper guide member by engagement of engagement portions (protrusions and dents) with each other. This paper guide member serves to guide sheets of paper in the width directions.